


The Dragon Throat Flower

by decadentbynature



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Double Anal Penetration, Kissing, M/M, Mating Bites, Naga, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Tentacle Dick(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Desperate to save his village from the wrath of the Gods, Sora defies the Elder's orders and enters the jungle, delving far deeper than anyone is allowed to go. All in order to find the Dragon Throat Flower, a crucial gift that must be offered during the Fire Solstice.But the Gods have a cruel fate in store for him. During his search, he encounters a silver haired Naga, a dangerous creature that devours humans. Sora tries to run, only to be trapped in the Naga's coils. Smiling softly, the Naga strokes his cheek, and whispers sweetly, "Finally, I've found you...my mate."





	The Dragon Throat Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anonymous  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

The Elder was going to have his head for this but the reward was more than worth the punishment. He didn’t care how many hours he was going to be made to scrub floors or clean up after everybody; there was a flower that was calling his name! Darting through the dense foliage, keeping his eyes peeled for any indication that a predator might be nearby, his ears trained for a growl, a rustle, a branch cracking, anything. All he could hear at the moment was the gushing stream to his right, a landmark that he followed religiously. The sun was high in the blindingly blue sky. Not a single cloud in sight, though he wouldn’t mind a couple of them now and again. It was blisteringly hot, as it usually was at this time of day. The suns rays beat down onto his head. Sweat rolled in currents down his forehead, back and chest, soaking his light clothing. His hair clung to him in thick, drenched clumps. Every few second, he shoved the obnoxious locks hanging in front of his eyes back, getting a palmful of sweat in the process, only to have it fall right back into place. 

Still, despite all of his discomfort, nothing could wipe the smile of his face. Coming to a halt, his breath coming in quick pants, Sora glanced back the way he came. Not even a smoke trail lazily rising up into the liquid blue. He was further away from than village than anyone had ever been! He was sure that not even the hunters came this far. The talk of the Naga made them keep their distance. Sora rolled his eyes, his grin growing. Everyone knew that the Naga was just the Elders way to keep them from going out too far. For anyone else, getting this far in was practically a death sentence. The village was nowhere in sight. All of the familiar markings, scents and sounds were drowned out by the trees. Anybody else would be terrified right now. They’d be running around in circles, ripping out their hair in their terror, getting themselves even more lost in the process. Not Sora, though. 

He slipped a hand into his pocket. The cold smoothness of the stone was a relief against his sweaty palm. Pulling it out, he held it in front of him. At first glance, it looked like just any other stone. A little oddly shaped – one side ragged and crystalline, the other smooth and straight. In the bright sunlight, it glowed a dim blue. Sora moved his arm to the east; the blue dimmed significantly. When he brought it further west, it brightened, becoming almost as blinding as the sun. Once this was part of a larger stone but sometime in the past, it was struck in two. When the halves were together, they were just any other stone but when separated, they glowed, leading whomever was carrying them back to where the other half was. The other half was currently sitting in Kairi’s room, acting as a beacon, leading him back to the village. This was his way home. As long as he had this, he could find his way back with no problem. 

Pushing the stone back into his pocket, not a care or worry in the world, Sora turned back to his path. There was something important he needed to do; this was no time to dawdle! Especially considering that the Elder might realize something was up at any moment. While the hunters wouldn’t be able to find him, she, on the other hand, would easily be able too. There was no telling how long he had left so it was best to get going. If he played things right, he might be able to get what he needed and get back without her cluing in to him even being gone. If he could do that, he might be able to reduce his punishment. After all, he’d be a hero! There was nothing that was needed more in the village right now than the Dragon Throat flower! 

If he wasn’t able to find one, it would mean that the Fire Solstice wouldn’t happen. How could they have a Fire Solstice if they didn’t have a Dragon Throat? It was the most vital part of the festival, integral to giving thanks to the Gods. The Elder was convinced that the Gods will still be pleased with their normal offerings but everyone in the village disagreed. After all, they all remembered the year that they couldn’t find a Dragon Throat in time. A rush of cold flooded down into Sora’s stomach, chilling him despite the intense heat. That was a few years before the new Elder arrived from another village. The last…well, Sora wasn’t sure what happened to her, though the whisperings he’d heard was that, wracked with guilt, she walked into the jungle one night and simply disappeared. It was a loss that devastated the entire village. The previous Elder was beloved, and it wasn’t her fault that there was no Dragon Throat to be found. Sora…he didn’t want to go through that again. The current Elder…she just didn’t understand. She didn’t understand their apprehension, having never endured the Gods wrath before. The village was gripped with a terror of that incident repeating itself. Hunters begged the Elder’s permission to travel into the jungle to find a Dragon Throat, only to be given a stern ‘no one is going to sacrifice themselves over a flower’. So, Sora was left with no choice. There was only a few days left until the Fire Solstice. It was his duty to the village to find that flower! 

If he couldn’t, he didn’t know how he’d even be able to return home. He wouldn’t be able to look Kairi in the eye after failing to fulfill his promise. He had to find it, no matter what! 

Jumping over a jutting tree root, Sora paused to get his bearings. The previous Elder always told him that a Dragon Throat flower would be found by following the scent of sulphur. Problem was, he didn’t know what sulphur smelled like so he was planning on focusing on any smell that was unfamiliar. Tilting his head back, Sora sniffed the air. Nothing out of the ordinary. The previous Elder also said that a Dragon Throat flower’s fragrance was detectable from several feet away and overwhelmed every other scent. He was far enough from the village; now was the time to slow down and focus. Keeping his head on a swivel, scanning the dense green foliage for the telltale flash of orange, Sora walked for a long while, heading deeper and deeper into the jungle. The further he walked, the more anxious he became. The Dragon Throat was nowhere to be seen. All he could smell was the normal scents of the forest. The day was winding down. Sora nervously glanced in the direction of the sun. Within a few more hours, it would be below the horizon. To get home before it was pitch black, he would need to start heading back soon. Sora’s hands clenched into tight fists. This was his only chance! There was no way he’d be able to slip into the jungle twice! The Elder would surely take the stone to prevent anyone else from doing something like this. If he didn’t find the flower today, all hope would be lost! 

Gritting his teeth, Sora shoved the thought out of his mind. No, he was going to return with that flower! Even if he had to continue the search into the night, he would do it! Swallowing down against the panic raising in his throat, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head urging him to admit defeat already and return home before it was too late – trying to find the flower in broad daylight was already hard enough, imagine how hard it’ll be in the dark of night! – Sora began to move more recklessly, ramping his pace back up to a run. He’d be able to smell it so he didn’t need to see it. Racing through the trees, expertly navigating around obstacles in his way, Sora prayed to the Gods to send him in the right direction. If they wanted a Dragon Throat, then they should allow him to find one! He kept running, becoming more panicked with each passed second. Where was it?! It had to be somewhere! 

Suddenly, his feet went out from under him. Sora let out a sharp yelp as he tumbled face first onto the soft ground. Groaning low in his throat, pain thudding in his chest, Sora lay there, his cheek smooshed into the dirt, for a few moments. The sun’s light was becoming softer. It would be nighttime soon. Could he truly find the flower in the dark? And, even if he did, could he get home safely with it in hand? The Naga might be fictional beasts but there were more than a fair share of real creatures that would be happy to have an easy meal. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. All of his effort, wasted. Did the Gods truly wish to punish them so much? Swallowing hard against the lump in his throat, Sora rolled over onto his back…to find a face hovering over him. Yelping in shock, he jumped to his feet and immediately fell onto his butt. Digging his heels into the dirt, he scrambled a few feet backs before his back thumped hard against a tree. 

“Well,” the owner of the face said in a smooth, soft voice, “there you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I wasn’t expecting it to take this long but I suppose that’s what I get for making assumptions.”

A screech of fear roared through him. From the torso up, the being looked like any other person but from the waist down was the body of a snake. Spiky silver locks framed a handsome, boyish face. Intelligent, curious eyes gazed at him calmly. He wore no clothing, exposing his muscular chest. Stretched out behind him was the long form of a snake. His scales were silver with a touch of blue that gleamed in the soft light. As Sora’s wide eyes moved over the slick, smooth form, it undulated, curling around itself. Sora flinched back, his breath catching. The Elder wasn’t making it up. There were actually Naga…or a Naga, at least. This one…it didn’t look at all how he expected Naga to look. There was nothing monstrous about him, aside from the massive snake body that was attached to his torso! Sora shook his head. That wasn’t the point! He was a Naga! The most dangerous creature in the entire jungle! They crushed humans in their coils and ate them while they were grasping for their last breath! He needed to run now! 

Pushed by panic, Sora scrambled clumsily to his feet. A Naga would be way faster than him but if he could get up into one of the trees, he might be okay! Lunging around the tree, he managed only a couple of steps before, in a show of speed that was dizzying, the Naga shot forward, easily cutting him off. Before Sora even gasp in alarm, the Naga’s snake half had wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly. Crying out, panic and terror pounding through his veins, Sora thrashed around desperately. No, he didn’t want to be eaten! He needed to find the Dragon Throat! He needed to return home! Kairi was waiting for him! She would be standing at the village entrance, holding the other half of the stone, her gaze trained on where he had disappeared into the trees. He had to get back! He couldn’t die here! But no matter how much he struggled, he was no match for the Naga’s coils. 

“What a beauty you are. I was not expecting that but I am pleased. Your hair, your eyes, your skin, all of you is so beautiful.” The Naga said softly. Brushing the backs of his fingers along the curve of Sora’s cheek, hardly seeming to notice when he flinched back, his teeth clenched in a terrified grimace, “I’ve been looking for you for days, you know? It was rude to keep me waiting for so long.”

“What’re you talking about?” Sora gasped, his heart racing. What in the name of the Gods was going on here?! The Elder always described the Naga as being ravenous beasts who attacked humans on sight. Why was this one pausing to compliment him?! And what did he meant that he was waiting for him? Was all of this some kind of trap, a riddle? “Let me go! I-“

“What a pretty voice.” Leaning down, bringing his face uncomfortable close to Sora’s, the Naga stared intently at him, “Just listening to you chirp is enough to make my heart race. Do you understand how long I’ve been waiting? Well, it matters not. Whether or not you understand it, I will not wait any longer to devour you.”

“No-!” Sora screamed, resuming thrashing again. The coils tightened even further, severely restricting his movements. He wanted to go home! He didn’t want to be eaten! Panting erratically, sick with terror, tears stinging his eyes, he gasped sharply when in a smooth, sudden movement, the coils wrenched forward, closer his human half. For the briefest moments, his legs were free but were quickly restricting once more when Naga grabbed his ankles, wrenching his legs up and forward, pressing his knees against his shoulders. The snake tail wrapped around him snugly, keeping him unable to move and suspended in midair. With the coils holding his legs, the Naga’s slid his hands down to the seat of his loose trousers. He grabbed a handful of the fabric and roughly yanked backwards, easily ripping a huge hole. Wailing loudly, his body jolting in alarm, Sora shrieked, “What’re you-?!”

“Ahh,” The Naga sighed, brushing a hand through his thick hair, his intense gaze focused on Sora’s exposed butt, “I’ve waited so long for this. Give yourself to me already.”

“No, no, wait, please!” Sora sobbed, frantically shaking his head. “Don’t eat me, please!”

“Eat?” The Naga replied blankly, his gaze returning to his face then laughed confusedly, “Why would I eat my mate?”

“Mate?!” Sora sputtered, “I’m not-!”

Chuckling, the Naga gently stroked his cheek with the backs of his fingers, “You are a strange one. Not that I’m dissatisfied. You’re mine, that will not change no matter what funny things come out of your mouth.”

Sora stared, gobsmacked and horrified. Mate…mate, mate, what did he mean by mate?! How could he be a Naga’s mate?! Naga were monsters, they ate people! He didn’t want to be the mate of a Naga! He didn’t want this Naga touching him! If the Naga wasn’t going to eat him, then what did he plan to do?! He couldn’t mean to take him back to his lair to act as his servant or anything, right?! And why did he rip his pants?! What was all this?! The Naga reached down to where his human torso met scales then down a little further. At a seemingly random place on an area a little below his torso, the Naga rubbed the heel of his hand against the space, never taking his eyes off Sora’s face. A moment later, the scales shuddered. A slit appeared, seeming to come from underneath the protective layer. There was a beat, during which Sora’s mind was completely blank, held within a chokehold of terror, then two very large, very thick pink tentacles sprang out. Sora’s mouth fell open. 

Penis. He was looking at the Naga’s penis or…penises. Why…why was the Naga exposing himself to him? None of this made sense. He wanted to go home. He didn’t want this weird Naga to do anything to him! A harsh jolt wracked his body when the Naga’s large hands rested on his exposed butt. Pushing forward, bringing his face close to Sora’s once more, the Naga offered a small smile, his bright eyes gleaming with something that Sora couldn’t identify but made his heart lurch in terror nonetheless. Something hot and smooth brushed against his butt, slipping between the rounded cheeks. Sora froze, all the air in his lungs punched out of him. The Naga’s tentacle penises…were touching his hole. The tips rubbed insistently against them…as though…as though-! The realization of what was about to happen dawned a mere moment before the Naga slammed his hips forward, driving both of his massive tentacle cocks inside of him. A guttural scream ripped itself out of Sora’s throat. Throwing his head back, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, the chords in his neck standing out prominently, Sora shuddered violently. 

Inside! The Naga’s tentacle penises were inside of him! They were inside his butt! It hurt! It hurt so much! Pain roared up his spine, spreading throughout the rest of his body until every inch of him burned with agony. His butt…his butt was being torn apart! He was being split in half! The tentacles were tearing him open, forcing his hole to stretch beyond its limit! He hated it! Even if there hadn’t been any pain, the sensation of the Naga’s tentacle penises inside of him was revolting! He had never experienced anything more disgusting, more horrid than the feeling of them wriggling inside him. They rubbed against his insides; the burning friction of his dry hole only serving to ramp the pain up even further. Gagging, his stomach lurching dangerously, a loud buzzing filling his ears, Sora tried to beg, to plead for the Naga not to do this, to not torture him like this but whatever words he might’ve said were lost when the beast started to move. The coils around him tightened even more, holding him firmly in place as the Naga pounded into him. 

Wailing miserably, Sora prayed for the Gods for someone to save him. If they could not do him that one mercy, then someone to kill him would be acceptable as well. It hurt, it hurt so badly, it felt like he was dying already! Every thrust sent shockwaves of scalding hot agony crashing over him like a tidal wave. His butt was on fire. His stomach felt like it was being repeatedly punctured. The tentacle penises writhed, wriggled, curled and undulated inside him, making it feel like they were trying to tear through his intestines. All the while, he was held hostage by the Naga’s coils, unable to do anything other than scream and wail as he was violated. Why…why was the Naga doing this?! Why torture him like this?! Was he truly so cruel that he would force him to endure this agony before killing him?! No…Sora sobbed raggedly. He said he wasn’t going to eat him. He said that he was his mate. This…this is what he meant by ‘claiming him’ but why on earth did a Naga think he was his mate?! Was this the Gods punishment for daring to defy fate? Had the Gods intended to level punishment against the tribe, no matter what and Sora had foolishly decided to go against their decision, leading to this horror? 

“Good!” The Naga moaned, leaning down to nip at Sora’s jaw, “You feel so good! I love being inside you! You’re sucking me in!”

“No-!” Sora choked out, weakly shaking his head, “It hurts! Please stop, please! It hurts! You’re killing me.”

“What a funny one you are.” The Naga laughed, kissing the corner of his mouth, making him shudder in revulsion. “Of course it hurts. It always does the first few times. You’ve become so convinced that you are your own soul that your body is completely rejecting any attempt to reunite with me. Don’t worry. Your body will come to love it, my mate. You will come to understand that you belong to me. That you are a piece of my soul, one I will devour and merge back into mine. With that will finally come the pleasure of being claimed by me.”

“No! No!” Sora howled, desperately trying to wrench his head away, only for the Naga’s large hand to clamp down on his jaw, wrenching his head back into place. Smooth, firm lips smashed against his, roughly devouring his mouth in a possessive kiss. A long, hot tongue shoved its way between his lips, slipping in until it sunk down his throat. Gurgling, tears rolling down his cheeks, his chest hitching with burning sobs, Sora gasped wetly when the Naga pulled away, licking his lips with obvious satisfaction. Gazing down at him with eyes that burned with lust and want, his face flushed a subtle red, the corners of his mouth tilted up into a small smile, the Naga brushed the pad of his thumb over Sora’s wet lips. 

“Cute. So very, very cute. There aren’t words to describe how pleased I am.” He whispered, “Makes me want to mess you up even more. Makes me want to know exactly what to do to you to make you sing. Now, give me more of your expressions. I want to possess every single one. I want to be the first to see ones you would never show anyone else! I want to possess all of you, every breath, every tear,” the Naga moved in one again, running his tongue along Sora’s cheek, gathering up tears and sweat, “everything. Give me everything!”

“Why-?!” Sora sobbed, “Why are you doing this?”

“Why?” The Naga asked as though it was a silly question, “Have I not said it many times already? You’re mine. Mine to possess, mine to claim, mine to love. My soul. My heart. My mate.”

“Not possible-!” Sora gasped, his eyes clenching closed when the Naga, seemingly as punishment, pushed in all the way and ground against his spasming insides. The pain was nearly enough to make him pass out. “I’m human-!” He sobbed, “Human-!”

“You say that as though it means anything to me.” The Naga panted, “What do I care? Human, Naga, it means nothing. You’re mine. That’s all I care about.”

“Please-“ Sora pathetically sobbed. “I want to go home. I want to-!”

“I am your home now. Whatever you had wherever you came from, consider it dead.” The coils tightened once more, making it difficult to breathe as they crushed him in their grasp. Bright, burning eyes bore into him. The Naga grabbed a handful of his hair, wrenching his head forward into another rough kiss. Nipping hard enough at his lower lip to draw blood, which the Naga greedily licked up, moaning low in his throat, he breathed, “Abandon any thoughts of returning to who you once were. Your previous identity is forfeit. I’ve stolen it, crushed it and tossed it aside to be devoured by scavengers. It is in tatters, unrepairable. You stand no chance of returning to who you were. Now, you only exist to be mine, to be my mate. Accept it, little one. It’ll make things much easier for you.”

Sora no longer had the strength, or the breath, to protest. Everything hurt so goddamn much; he didn’t want to be awake anymore. This…he longed to believe it was a nightmare but was reminded with every fresh wave of pain that this was now his reality. He was in the clutches of a Naga, one whom was convinced that Sora was his property. What crime had he committed to receive this inhumane punishment? It felt a foolish, worthless question to ask for he would never get an answer. Staring vacantly up at the sky, wishing desperately that he could pass out so he wouldn’t be subjugated to this agony any longer, Sora sobbed weakly. Let it be over, he begged the Gods. Show some mercy on him! Let it be over! But the Gods were silent. The sun sunk lower and lower into the sky. The Naga continued to fuck him, panting and moaning into his ear, kissing him until he was certain that he might vomit, leaving bite marks on his neck and shoulders. The pain never lessened. His body continued to reject the Naga’s unwelcome intrusion. What little strength he had left in his body faded away until it was a miracle that he could even hold his head up. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Naga’s pace abruptly increased, becoming frantic and erratic. Panting raggedly, he dropped down, burying his face into Sora’s shoulder, sharp teeth finding the sensitive, bruised skin and biting hard as he slammed his hips forward, completely burying both lengths inside him. The Naga’s tentacle penises swelled up even larger, forcing his already stretched to its limit hole to spread even wider, ripping a jagged cry out of Sora, then scalding hot fluid was pouring into him. Sora sobbed bitterly. There was no relief. The fluid burned him, searing his insides as though the Naga had flooded his innards with boiling water. Every moment was misery, yet he still couldn’t fade away. The pain forced him to remain awake, forced him to endure every single second of it. Copious amounts of the viscous fluid surged out of the Naga’s tentacle penises, pushing deeper and deeper into him until he could feel the burn in his stomach. 

Moaning low in his chest, the Naga nuzzled the side of his throat, his fingers pushing through Sora’s sweaty hair. His two lengths slipped out of him, leaving his sloppy hole gaping and screaming in agony. Fluid leaked out of him. It was a disgusting, shameful feeling. Leaning back, he smiled softly, looking sated in the aftermath, “You’re perfect.”

“Please-“ Sora whispered. There was no strength left within him. Even if the Naga let his attention slip for a moment, there was no way he’d be able to do much of anything other than flop lifeless to the ground. 

Kissing Sora’s sweaty forehead, the Naga asked, “I think this is a little backwards but your name?”

“Sora.” He answered blankly, a sense of numbness settling over him. Right now, there was nothing he could do, was there? The sun was about to set. He didn’t have the energy left to fight the beast off or to run if he somehow managed to wriggle free. That only left him one option: he would have to wait. The thought caused the numbness to vanish for just a instant. A terrified scream rose to his lips, one that only just managed to bite back. Wait, wait while this beast continued to violate him. Wait, while running the risk of this creature breaking him in, just like he said! Wait, as he was forced to endure that horrific pain over and over again! What other choice did he have? If he wanted to return home, if he wanted to get back to Kairi then…Sora’s bottom lip became to tremble. Tears scalded the corners of his eyes. No choice, he had no choice. He was going to have to endure it. 

“Sora.” The Naga repeated slowly, as though tasting each letter, “A name as beautiful as you are. We Naga usually rename our mates after we’ve claimed them but I will allow you to retain yours. It’s too pretty to throw away. Perhaps one day I will tire of it; then, you will receive a new name. Until then, Sora will do. And I am Riku of the Naga.”

Lightly kissing Sora’s trembling lips, Riku of the Naga laughed softly, “I am already looking forward to our time together. You truly are mine. I doubted what they said…that I would be certain to my bones that you are mine but,” the coils tightened, “you are mine. I will never let you go.”

Another scream came bubbling up out of his throat. This one proved even harder to swallow down. Still smiling, Riku of the Naga slipped backwards, turned and began to slither away while keeping Sora tightly wrapped in his coils. Twisting his head around, Sora looked to where he had come from…only to see a bright glimmer of blue resting on the forest floor. His heart stopped. A wave of cold poured down into his burning belly, extinguishing the fire that Riku of the Naga had put there. The stone…the stone was on the ground! When his pants were ripped earlier, it must’ve fallen out! His way home! His guide! With each passing moment, they were getting further and further away from it! Riku of the Naga moved with a terrifying speed, far faster than any human. Tears coursed down Sora’s face. He didn’t cry or scream or make any noise at all. His mind was completely blank. He was numb from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He continued staring at the spot where the stone had been long after the dim light had vanished. 

His way home…was gone. He was held hostage by a Naga in a jungle that greedily swallowed up those who lost their way. Kairi…she was waiting for him but he would never return. What would happen to his village? Would the Gods punish them just as they punished him? Or was the Elder right, and the Solstice didn’t need the Dragon Throat at all? Was this all just a fluke or was it his fate to end up tightly wrapped in a Naga’s coils? He wanted to go home. Sora’s eyes fluttered closed. His lips trembled. He…he wanted to go home! Sucking in a deep breath through clenched teeth, Sora wrenched his head up. No! He would not be defeated like this! He would not lie down like some wounded beast, waiting for the hunter’s spear to find his throat! He would not submit to this Naga! He was not his mate! He would not be claimed or possessed by him! Even with his way home gone, he would find another way. Even if it meant defying the Gods, he would find a way back! Gritting his teeth together, the surge of determination igniting new life within him, Sora tilted his head back to stare up at the sky. 

He made a promise. And he would not break it.


End file.
